Total Drama Nova Ilha
Visão Geral Este Total Drama Ano:Nova Ilha vai em um set onde 12 participantes amarrar para ganhar um milhão de grandes, mas eles vão ter que passar por desafios que não vai esperar. Logo quando chegaram eles foram divididos em duas equipes,Esquilos Berrantes e os Robalos Assassinos. Episoido 1 ''' Participantes Logos''' ''' Dia - 1 ''' [[Ficheiro:WelcomeTrent.png|thumb|left|290px|Trent,Zoey,Noah Chegando na Ilha]] Bem Vindos ao Total Drama Nova Ilha. Chris Diz: e mais uma vez vamos começar a nova temporada, e esta aqui os participantes sortudos que voltara a total drama nova ilha. Trent com uma expressão meio chateado por que Gwen não participar,logo em seguida vem a nossa querida Zoey ou como todos dizem a garota solitária e por seguida vem Noah o garoto esperto,Mike chega a ilha e toma um tombo logo no inicio da temporada como todos sabem ele conseguiu acabar com sua múltiplas personalidades Jo como sempré uma cara de malvada,Duncan o nosso querido Punk pelo jeito sua ex Courtney nao esta nesta temporada, Cameron o Campeão da temporada passada,Heather mais uma vez tendo manipular as pessoas e a nossa querida Lindsay,Sierra pelo jeito o cody não participar dessa temporada e ve se não faz burrice nessa nova temporada Justin o menino sedutor ,E por fim nossa querida Katie Sem sua amiga Sadie nessa temporada. Então vamos la As equipes são Mike,Sierra,Zoey,Cameron,Jo,Heather Nome sera Robalos Assassinos,Segunda Equipe Trent,Duncan,Lindsay,Kaite,Justin e Noah São Esquilos Berrantes,Katie muito nervoso pergunta ao Chris...Vai Ter Desafio Hoje Chris muito empolgado responde e claro que sim,Então Vão se trocar e coloca uma roupa de banho por que vocês vão pular de um penhasco,Todos fez uma expressão meio desanimado,Crhis então revela que a equipe ganhadora desse desafio ganhara uma banheira de luxo,todos ficaram meio felizes pela recompensa mas mesmo assim não ficaram felizes.Todos ja tinha se trocado então foram direto para o penhasco,Katie com muito medo não quis pula então recebeu um chapéu de galinha que representava medo ou era marica Todos Pularam mais só falto uma pessoa Cameron com muito medo de pular,Então ele acabo desistindo.[[Ficheiro:CampWawanakawa1.jpg|thumb|left|290px|Justin,Noah,Lindsay,Trent com medo de pular o penhasco]] Esquilos berrantes chegaram primeiro então tinha que levar 3 Cixas entres essas 3 caixas tinha peças para montar a banheira,Robalos assassinos estavam muito atras por causa do cameron que desistiu de pular,Quando a equipe Robalos assassinos chegaram viram que os esquilos berrantes já tinham montado todas as peça,Então ficram muitos trites pela suas primeira derrota,Chris Renuncia Esquilos Berrantes Vencem.[[Ficheiro:589px-12931.png|thumb|right|290px|Katie,Trent,Noah,Lindsay comemorando a vitoria]] Esquilos Berrantes Vencem. Robalos Assassinos vão para cerimonia de eliminação,chris diz quem eu chamar esta salvo Mike,Sierra,Zoey em Seguida Jo..... Tenção total e o ultimo marshmallow vai para Heather,Cameron desculpa mas vocês esta eliminado dessa vez Episode 2 '' Queimada ou Foteball''' Last time on Total Drama Island. Team Squirrel gaudy won first challenge. While Bream Killers lost the challenge. At the elimination ceremony Cameron and Heather whore the bottom two. And the last marshmellow went to Heather while Cameron was eliminated. At the cafetirria everyone is eating breakfast. Chris comes in says that the challenge will start in excatly 15 minutes. In the confessional Heather says that she is mad because the challenge will start so soon. And Chris walk again and says to meet him at the campfire. Everyone is at the campfire. Chris says that the challenge is a dogebrawl. Everyone went to the dogeball court. Since Team Squirrel has all six members they will need to have one member to sit out each game. There will be 3 rounds. On the field from Team squirrel is Duncan, Katie, Trent, Justin and Lindsay [[Ficheiro:Goteamgo.png|thumb|left|290px|Katie,Hetaher,Noah,Lindsay e trent esperando acaba a rodada]]and Bream Killers is Jo, Heather, Mike, Zoey and Sierra. Challenge starts and Sierra throws the 1st ball and hits Lindsay. While Sierra is celebrating, Duncan hits Sierra. Zoey and Mike both throw the ball and hit Duncan and Justin. Katie throws at Zoey and misses. Heather throws the ball at justin and hits him. Katie throws the ball at Mike and hits him. Jo throw the ball at Katie and hit her. Bream Killers win the first round. All Bream Killers are on the feld and from Team squirrel are Duncan, Katie, Lindsay, Noah [[Ficheiro:Ball18.png|thumb|290px|Heather joga um bote em cima de Mike]]and Trent. Trent throws the ball and hits Zoey while Duncan throws the ball at Mike and hits him. Now Bream Killers have 3 members left on the feld. Sierra throws the ball and hits Katie. Katie throws the ball at Heather and hits her while Lindsay throws the ball to Jo and somehow hit her. Now on Bream Killers have left Sierra. Duncan throw the ball and hits her. And Team squrriel win the 2nd round. Katie and Lindsay hug each other. Now the final round Bream Killer are the same as always and from Team Squrriel have Trent, Duncan, Katie, Lindsay and Justin. Justin throws the ball and misses Zoey while Mike throws and hits Justin. Duncan throws the ball and hits Sierra while Jo hits Lindsay. Katie and Heather both throw the ball at the same time and hit each other. Team squirrel has left Duncan and Trent while Bream Killers have left Mike and Jo. Duncan throws the ball and hits Jo while Mike throws the ball and hits Trent. Duncan vs Mike. Duncan throws the ball and Mike [[Ficheiro:Ball22.png|thumb|left|290px|Mike desviando da bola de Duncan]]nearly doges the ball. Mike throws the ball and hits Duncan. Bream Killers win the challenge but Chris says that the challenge was a reward so no one will be eliminated. Chris says to both teams to meet at the elimination ceremony. At the elimination ceremony. Chris said who is the stronges team member of they're team. Duncan and Heather both stand up. Chris said they need to pack they're bags because they are switching teams. Now Duncan is in Bream Killers and Heather is on Team squirrel. The reward for Bream Killers is that they will have a massage and special treatment. Bream KIller cheer over they're reward and all of them leave while Team squirrel stays on the island. Episode 3 '' Paintball the Hunter'' Last time on Total Drama Island. There was a dogebrawl challenge and Killer Bass won but there wasnt an elimination because it was a reward challenge. At the caffetirria everyone is eating breakfast while out of nowhere Chris comes in and says there challenge will become in 20 minutes. After 20 minutes. Chris announced the challenge will be paintball. Here are the rules the first team to hit all members in 1 round with paint balls then they are the winners and the loser team will have to send someone home. And there will be a team switch. Since Killer Bass have one member down then they will have 1 life. The challenge has started. Noah shoots first and hits Sierra but since Killer Bass have 1 life she will not be out of the challenge. Sierra shots Noah for revenge and hits now Screaming Gophers have 5 member left and Killer Bass have still 5 member. Sierra shots Heather and misses while Katie shots at Jo and Jo dogges and Katie hits Duncan. Now Killer Bass are 4. Jo shots and hits Katie and Heather. Now Screaming Gophers have left only 3 member. Trent shots and hits Jo while Mike and Zoey shot and hit Lindsay and Justin. From Screaming Gophers Trent is the only one left and from Killer Bass Zoey and Mike. Trent shots and hits Zoey and Mike turns into Vito and hits Trent. Chris announced that the Killer Bass are the winners. At the elimination ceremony Screaming Gophers have all voted and Chris said the first marshmellow went to Trent then Lindsay, Justin, Katie. The bottom two are Heather and Noah and the last marshmellow went to............................................................................................ Heather. Sorry Noah you are eliminated. Eliminaçao